


Parenthood is Not That Easy

by OneBlackCoffee



Series: Anastasia Sophia Minyard-Josten [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: ABO, Anastasia - Freeform, He deserves so much love, Im kidding I love Nicky, M/M, baby!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBlackCoffee/pseuds/OneBlackCoffee
Summary: If you have read Heat Agreements, I'm sure you know what this is - if not, this is the story of Andrew and Neil raising their daughter, Anastasia Sophia Minyard-Josten, together...and sadly with Nicky too.





	1. Meet Ana

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH! I'm so sorry this is late but I am currently back in school after about three years of teaching English all over Asia, getting my masters in early childhood education, (what-what!?!) and started off with summer classes, forgetting how much work they are and then was thrown into a part-time semester at UHart while working as a pre-school teacher. Sooo, thank you for reading and don't forget to leave comments and kudos :)

Andrew followed a fidgeting Neil as they walked into the hospital to finally bring their daughter home. Sadly, because of the fact that Blue was premature, she had to stay in the hospital while Neil and Andrew were sent home - driving the omega crazy with worry and in return, driving the alpha crazy. 

“Neil” Andrew snapped, fumbling with the sea green and white flower car seat - a gift from Nicky - he was carrying. The other male stopped, waiting for Andrew to catch up. 

“We're bringing her home, Drew” Neil grinned, as he reached for the elevator button.

The blond nodded, unable to blame the omega; he also struggled with leaving Anastasia in the hospital, worried that her condition could change especially after Ana lost two pounds, worrying the doctors considering that she was born only five pounds.

And as the pair stepped into the elevator and began their climb to the third floor, Neil’s phone began to bing, one after another. 

“We should have brought Nicky with us, he wouldn't be so annoying” Neil grumbled, ignoring his phone in order to open the diaper bag that rested on his shoulder, checking that they had everything...again. 

“How is it that you're more nervous now than when you were in labor? Nicky said you were, and I quote, ‘As cool as a cucumber’” Andrew asked as he watched as the elevator number finally showed that they reached their floor. 

Neil shrugged, zipping the bag closed and walked out when the doors opened, Andrew following behind him.

The pair began their path to the nursery, ignoring the arrows pointing them to their destination until they reached a large window that allowed them to look into the nursery. Neil pointed at the bassinet that read Anastasia Sophia Minyard-Josten. And soon a nurse came to fetch them, showing them into a room next to the nursery where they had to show their IDs first. 

Then she was rolled in, asleep in her bassinet. 

Andrew looked her over as a nurse reached down to pick his daughter up, brain already comparing the baby in front of him to the memory he had of her from the day before. Soft blond hair that matched Andrew’s and although he had hoped that her hair would come out the beautiful auburn Neil sported, he still could find no fault with the blond. 

He's looked over her face, her lips were full with just a little bit of a natural pout which Andrew had no doubt will work in her favor when it came to getting what she wanted when she was older; and to Andrew's disdain she ended up with a nose similar to Nicky’s, and while it was still cute and fit her face well, it will forever remind Andrew of the pest he called his cousin. 

Andrew also had the sneaky suspicion that Ana also inherited Neil’s high cheekbones but was covered with her chubby baby cheeks.

And finally her eyes, they held the slight almond shape that hinted at the Korean blood in her system but thankfully she still got his partner’s eye color; a shocking blue every time she opened her eyes. 

“She's beautiful, isn't she” A nurse cooed while the other looked over Neil and Andrew as if questioning if the attractive men in front of her could possibly make anything other than a beautiful baby. 

“Thank you” Neil beamed down at his daughter, softly running a knuckle down her chubby cheeks. 

“Alrighty, let's get you guys all set to go!” The overly excited nurse grinned, softly clapping her hands once - finishing up all of the necessary procedures while the other nurse picked up Anastasia and carefully handed her over to Neil. 

“Oh,” Neil cooed “Is Blue ready to go home?” 

Andrew, who was moving the straps of the car seat for Anastasia, looked over at Neil remembering how the baby books all recommended using friendly tones and faces. 

“Give me” Andrew muttered, reaching out for his daughter, ready to place her in the car seat. And while Neil carefully passed her over to Andrew, he watched as the other male’s face transformed into one of his softest expression Neil has ever seen. 

“Alright, I just need Neil to sign here.” The nurse said, lifting up the sheet for Neil to see and waited as the redhead made his way to her and began signing at all the x’s she wrote down on the sheets. 

“Is that all?” Neil asked, handing the papers back to the nurse who nodded and called out a goodbye as the pair left the nursery. 

The pair made their way back to the car, Andrew carrying their Blueberry in the car seat while Neil matched him step by step - looking down at their daughter. 

“Nicky is going to be unbearable” Neil grinned as Andrew let out a huff

.  
....

The moment that Andrew and Neil reached the building Neil let out a groan 

“What?” Andrew asked, not daring to look away from the road with their daughter in the backseat. 

“Look” Neil pointed “That’s Matt’s car. That’s Jeremy’s car. Renee’s car is right there between Betsy’s and Laila’s. That’s definitely Allison’s, I mean it’s pink. For the love of God, is that Kevin’s car?”

“Want to turn around?” Andrew offered, the last thing he wants right now is to be surrounded by a bunch of loud and excitable people. 

“Where would we go? We have Blue” Neil sighed and accepted his fate as Andrew pulled into the underground building’s parking lot. 

“I’m going to kill Nicky. He, at best, let people into our apartment and, at worst, he planned the whole thing” Andrew swore as he parked his car and got out. 

“And everyone else who thought it was a good idea to throw a party on the first day a newborn is brought home” Neil added, already detaching the car seat from its holder, praying that the movement wouldn't wake up Anastasia. 

“Call Nicky and tell him that if they wake Blue up I will kill them all” Neil mumbled lowly, handing the diaper bag over to his partner who was already holding his phone to his ear waiting for his cousin to pick up. 

‘Nicky, if anyone yells welcome home and wakes Blue up, I will murder you.’ Andrew warned and then proceeded to hang up his phone, not waiting for Nicky’s response. 

“When's Erik flying in?” Neil asked, pressing the button for the elevator.

“In two weeks” Andrew answered, regretting ever allowing Nicky to come to stay in his home. 

“Are we going to be burying a body in two weeks and a day?” Neil smirked, walking into the elevator and plugging in the numbers for his apartment. 

“I’ll make Nicky bury him” Andrew disagreed, he sure as hell isn’t doing all of that work and Neil’s still healing from labor. 

“I figured we would be burying Nicky right next to him?” Neil laughed as he watched the numbers climb, his heart dropping each floor. He really was looking forward for Anastasia's first day in their house and he was hoping for it to be a calm and quiet one but this is what he gets for making Nicky Godfather and letting the man stay at his apartment. “We should have made Jeremy Godfather” 

“Mr.Sunshine? I think not.” Andrew scoffed 

“Well, we’re screwed either way; all of our male friends are wankers” Neil huffed “Kevin is...Kevin, Matt is an eager puppy, Jean is...also just Jean. Neil shook his head “But I at least trust Jeremy not to throw a bloody party on the first day we got our daughter!” 

Andrew looked over at Neil, surprised by the sudden accent lacing his partner’s voice. “Are you really that bothered?” Neil looked down at his daughter sleeping peacefully in her carrier and took a deep breath. 

“I-I just wanted to spend some quiet time with our daughter - these past few weeks...I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just that she grew in me, you know? She’s a part of me, like a piece of my soul and I just had to leave her alone in a hospital for weeks - all I wanted was just some time with her but now-” Neil trailed off with a wave of his free hand.

“We can kick them out” Andrew offered, not completely understanding the other male's feelings but willing to do what he must to help the omega feel at ease. 

“Some of them must have driven far to be here so we can't just kick them out” Neil mumbled “But you will talk to your cousin about throwing parties in our home without permission” 

“If we kill Nicky know, we won't have to worry about killing Erik later,” Andrew thought out loud which Neil hummed to. 

“No working out for me, you will have to do all of that by yourself” 

Andrew paused debating whether or not that much effort was worth it or not but all too soon the elevator doors open and the pair walked into a noisy apartment - it was worth it, he decided.


	2. Neil talks to Nicky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Takes a deep breath* I am so sorry that it has been SO LONG since I posted but I have been kind of a mess mentally and kind of still am but I decided to post what I had already had written before my life went to shit, so it isn't as long as I would like but I've actually been planning to change the outline of the story from here on out so it won't be as hard to keep up but once again I am sorry and I hope you will continue to stick by me

When the elevator opened the small family of three was greeted with a full apartment that had Neil grinding his teeth as he was swept away by everyone who wanted to get a look at Ana. 

 

 “Nicky” Andrew ground out, his eyes narrowing at his fidgeting cousin who was struggling to make eye contact. 

“Hey, Andrew!” Nicky greeted nervously, beginning to nibble on his lips. 

 

“Who?” Andrew demanded, crossing his arms in a way that would have had Neil swooning. 

 

“Me” Nicky whimpered but quickly began to defend himself “But I honestly thought it wouldn't be that big of a deal! And everyone wanted to see Blue” 

 

 “Nicky, neither you nor I are Omegas so we can not completely comprehend what it is like for an Omega to leave their baby in a hospital - but you know who is an Omega?” Andrew asked menacingly “Neil, and he just got his daughter - who he described as a piece of his soul - back today and was hoping for some time with her. Also, you do realize that this is not your house, right? Don't throw parties” 

 

 “Okay, I got it...but what about Blue’s birthday?” Nicky wondered hopefully. 

 

“You’re planning on staying that long?” Andrew asked, watching as Neil took Blue out of her car seat to cradle her, her neck rested in the crook of his neck. 

 

“Well, how much time do you think you can spend at home with Neil and newborn? I highly doubt the Gamecocks let Neil sit out a season if you were going to too. Tell me, did you not make a deal to keep playing in order for Neil to take paternity leave? There is a reason why there is a shockingly low amount of Omegas in the pros” Nicky hummed, tilting his head. 

 

“Tread lightly, Nicky” Andrew growled before leaving for Neil, who had managed to slip into Ana’s room without anyone noticing. 

 

 “Hey” Neil muttered from the rocking chair when Andrew slipped in, locking the door behind him. 

 “Nicky plans on staying for at least a year” Andrew informed the Auburn head who began to rock back and forth in the chair. 

 

 “I figured. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if he just stays.” Neil shrugged a little, careful not to move Ana too much “He likes the feeling of being needed, he was so used to taking care of you and Aaron that when he finally moved to Germany he had a twin size hole in his heart” 

 

 “Weren’t you a mathematics major? Not psychology”

 

“Mmm, I’m just parroting - Nicky told me himself, he is very open with his emotions” Neil reminded, standing up to place Ana in her cradle then paused “Do you wanna hold her?” 

Andrew let out a hum before reaching his arms out, an invitation for Neil to hand her over. 

 

“I wanted her to have your hair,” Andrew said, as he held his daughter close to him - once again surprised at the rush of love and protectiveness that fills him, he really should be used to it by then - considering he felt it whenever he held his daughter in his arms.  

 

“Blond hair, blue eyes...how stereotypical”  Neil hummed with a smile “She has my eye color, let her have your hair”  

 

A comfortable silence fell over the room, Neil and Andrew content with just sitting there in their daughter’s presence, the noise of the party muffled by the closed bedroom door. 

 

....

 

Luckily for Nicky, everyone took the absence of the new parents as a sign that they may night be all that welcomed and slowly trickled out of the apartment but not without taking some leftover with them. 

 

“Guys?” Nicky whispered, knocking lightly on Ana’s bedroom door. “Everyone is gone, I’m gonna start picking up” then the male turned and made his way to the kitchen, getting a garbage bag from underneath the sink cabinet. 

 

“Hey” Neil greeted as Nicky began to make his round, throwing any cup, plate, napkin or utensil that he came across into the garbage bag. 

 

“I’m sorry” Nicky sighed as he looked over to Neil, who was leaning against a recliner. 

 

“Thank you” Neil nodded, accepting the apology before continuing “Just - just don’t throw parties without talking to me or Andrew first.” 

 

“Got it” Nicky smiled “but, how is it? Finally having her home?” 

 

Neil took a huge breath in through his nose and looked towards his daughter’s bedroom 

“Like I finally got a piece of myself back” but when Neil turned back to Nicky he found the male to be frowning at a cup he just picked up “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing, it’s just...” Nicky took a shuddering breath and looked up at Neil with tears in his eyes “It’s just that I’m a beta, you know? I can’t have kids...and don’t get me wrong - I am so happy for you and Andrew but seeing you two so happy with a baby girl...knowing that I can’t have that hurts” 

 

“Nicky, I want you to pause and think about Andrew,” Neil said, almost harshly “Andrew, who grew up in the system. Think of Andrew as a kid, probably wondering why his parents didn’t want him - desperately wanting a family. Think of all of the kids in the system hoping, praying, asking Santa for a family that will love them and takes care of them. You want kids and there are kids that want parents. Just because you are not an omega doesn’t mean you can’t have kids” 

 

Nicky stared at Neil, his mind practically picturing Andrew as a kid writing Santa letters, asking for a family, or asking his social workers or whoever why his parents didn’t want him “Andrew!” Nicky sobbed, surprising the ginger. “I’m so sorry, Andrew!” 

 

“What the fuck?” Andrew grumbled exiting Blue’s bedroom with a baby monitor, closing the bedroom door behind him and turned towards his cousin 

 

“I’m going to adopt all of the children” Nicky declared to his cousin. 

 

“Not while you are living with us” Andrew responded before leaving for the kitchen, wanting ice cream and since Neil has gone back to barely tolerating the stuff there should be a good amount left. 

 

Nicky left the garbage bag on the floor, heading to his room so he can tell Erik about their plans to adopt. 

 

“What the hell did you say to my cousin?” Andrew asked, sitting on the counter when Neil walked into the kitchen

 

“Nothing” Neil shrugged, grabbing a water from the fridge

 

“So, he was sobbing out my name and yelling apologizes for no reason?” Andrew doubted, shoveling a spoonful of ice cream into his room. 

 

“I just reminded him that there are other methods to get a kid although, I am slightly worried that your cousin is going to try to adopt teams worth of kids” 

 

“He did say  all of the kids ” Andrew reminded “but that doesn’t explain his apologies” 

 

“Do you really question everything Nicky does?” 

 

“You’re annoying”

 

“Sucks, you’re stuck with me” Neil grinned, walking in between Andrew’s legs, tilting his head up for a kiss. Andrew rolled his eyes and leaned down to comply. “Three more weeks” The ginger hummed, reminding his mate the little time left until they can become sexually active again. 

 

“Shut up” Andrew glared, apply pressure on Neil’s sides with his legs. 

“What? Are you not excited?” Neil asked coyly, with a wicked grin. 

 

“Go away” 

 

“Yeah yeah” Neil cackled, leaving the kitchen.

 

.....

 

“Erik!” Nicky cried when the video call was finally answered and the other male came into view. 

 

“Nicky! What’s wrong? Why are you crying, Baby?” Erik asked in a rush, face scrunched up in worry. 

 

“I want to adopt! No, I want to foster and adopt!” Nicky answered in a rush, wiping at his eyes

 

“Ok, not that I am against the idea, I must ask why so sudden? You’ve never brought up children before?” 

 

 “Well, Blue came home today and just seeing Andrew and Neil with her kind of just hit me, you know?” Nicky began “And I love them, I do but it kind of hurt knowing that as a beta I can’t have kids.” 

 

“Oh Nicky” Erik cooed but Nicky held up his hand, signaling that he was not done yet.

 

“But when I told this to Neil, he kind of got mad with me? He told me to think about all of those poor children out there who are parentless and Erik, we can be their parents!” 

 

“Baby, is adopting something you really want to do?” Erik asked, worried that this could be just another one of Nicky’s phases. 

 

“Erik, they need parents,” Nicky said, his face lacking any signs of insincerity.

 

“Okay” Erik nodded with a smile “When everything is settled, we’ll sign up to foster” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all! Live your life well and treat others the way you want to be treated


	3. Back to Exy

For you to properly understand how the two cousins got into this situation I will have to give you a little pretext:

Ana was six months old when Neil and Andrew brought her to the mall for the first time, sitting in her stroller with her parents on a mission to get Andrew a new phone - since he accidentally knocked it off of their bedroom balcony - trying to avoid being noticed by any fans that would bombard them like the last time the small family of three went to the store, in need of diapers and a chest pump since Neil accidentally broke his. They ended up leaving with nothing and having to send Nicky - who wouldn't stop laughing - to pick up what they needed. 

Anyways, while at the phone store Andrew noticed that the best phone out at the time happened to be the same exact phone that his cousin had. 

“Hey” Andrew called out to Neil who was making funny faces at their daughter while she giggled and clapped her chubby hands. 

“Yeah?” Neil asked, making sure the pacifier was properly clipped onto Blue's shirt before lightly pressing it to her lips, waiting for her to open her mouth. 

“Look” Andrew said pointing at a phone when Neil finally stood up and looked over at his partner 

“Isn't that the same as Nicky’s?” Neil asked

“Yeah, but it's the best one and I'll get a case so the pest won't mix them up”

“Okay” Neil nodded, lacking any sort of opinion.

But it was to Neil's amusement that when a mix up of the phones did happen, it was Andrew who grabbed the wrong phone. 

 

And now, to the fight: 

“Why exactly are you sending Aaron pictures of Blue?” Andrew asked, his jaw clenched

“Because,Andrew, he's your brother and Blue is his niece” Nicky sighed, wringing his hands in anxiousness

“Aaron doesn't give a shit about us being brothers and he sure as hell shouldn't care about Blue” Andrew countered “He was the one that wanted nothing to do with me, he's got the cheerleader now” 

“Andr-” Nicky started but quit when Neil raised his hand, telling the male to stop. 

“Nicky, go” Neil motioned his hand to his back, practically shooing Nicky away. 

Nicky huffed but left the kitchen nonetheless. 

“Don’t” Andrew shook his head

“I didn't say anything” Neil hummed “What do you want for dinner?” 

“I hate you” 

“Of course” Neil nodded with a smile “I'm just going to make pasta” 

“You are not going to do that thing” Andrew glared at Neil as he made his way around the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients for dinner. 

“What thing?” Neil asked, beginning to fill up a pot with water and after a moment Andrew walked out, desperately wanting a cigarette but he had stopped when Neil got pregnant.

“Hey” Nicky greated, walking into the kitchen after Andrew left.

“No” Neil said, pulling out a second pot for the sauce.

“Please, Neil. He listens to you” All Nicky wanted was for Andrew and Aaron to be okay again and even though Andrew refused to believe it, Aaron did care about him and he thought Blue was the cutest baby and he worked in a hospital, seeing all the babies in the baby ward. 

Neil put down the pot and turned to the other “No, Nicky. He does not want Aaron around and I'm not going to force him, okay?” Andrew would never admit it but Aaron hurt him. He did so much for him - left a family he loved, killed for him, went to college to play a sport he claimed to hate - only for Aaron to turn his back on him and choose a girl over him. Neil was filled with rage just thinking about what Andrew had to go through all for someone who ditched him.

“I will never ask Andrew to talk to Aaron. If he wants to? Fine but I will have nothing to do with his decision” Neil glared, opening a cabinet to look for sauce when he heard Blue begin to fuss in her playpen - he exited the kitchen to see Andrew reaching the playpen first, leaning down to pick Ana up. 

Nicky sighed and took to leaning against the counter watching the couple - Andrew holding Anastasia in his arms while Neil smiled down at her speaking to her in an exaggerated excited voice. 

All Nicky wants is for a big happy family with Erik, the twins, Neil, Katelyn, and Blue but it’s beginning to seem like some far fetched dream. He knows he should be thankful that he has Erik and that Andrew and Neil are including him in their little family even though Andrew wants to murder him half of the time. 

“So” Nicky announced as he walked into the living room “Neil, excited for your first practice tomorrow?” 

Neil turned towards Nicky, acknowledging his attempt to change the mood and conversation.   
“Yeah, it was a little tough getting back in shape and there is a little leftover pregnancy fat, but I love Exy” 

“Great! So, in celebration - let’s go out to eat, I pay” Nicky smiled, rocking onto his heels.

“We’re getting desserts” Andrew agreed, much to Nicky’s relief. 

....

It was about five hours later and Andrew rolled off of a naked Neil, both sweaty and breathing hard. 

“You lied earlier” Andrew stated, standing up and rolling the condom off. “I never thought I would see the day that Neil Josten wasn't excited to play Exy” 

Neil sat up, the sheet falling and resting on his naked lap. “I-I just...I'll be leaving Ana, you know? I mean she JUST started crawling...what if we are at practice or away at a game when she takes her first steps? You know? But, Nicky records everything, so it will be okay...right?”

Andrew hummed as he pulled on pajama pants and threw Neil's pants at him “You pump?”

“yeah” Neil nodded, awkwardly putting his pants on while he laid in bed “And I'll do it before we leave tomorrow” 

Andrew gave a short nod before crawling back to bed and turned off his bedside lamp before saying goodnight. 

“Night” Neil responded before making sure that the baby monitor was on and turning off the light. 

....

“Bye Baby” Neil cooed at Anastasia in front of the elevator while Nicky and Andrew - who had both his and Neil's bag hanging off his shoulder - stood by “Daddy's gonna miss you so much” 

“Who knew the snarky redhead trojan would end up like this” Nicky smiled, nodding towards the Omega who kept repeatedly kissing Ana's chubby baby cheeks. 

Andrew rolled his eyes “He's an Omega who is about to leave his daughter to go to work for the first time since she was born - how did you expect to act?” 

“It's just that he never really acted as an Omega - before I met him I actually thought he was an Alpha” 

If Andrew was the talkative type he would have mentioned that it's hard for an Alpha to leave their child too - Omegas are not the only ones that feel attachment to their children. 

Neil finally sighed and held out Blue away from him stopped and watched as she kicked her legs.

Andrew walked over, his ‘what?’ written on his face. 

“I think it's time to put together the Jumperoo, the Walker, and the standing activity center” Neil explained, thinking about all of the leg strengthening and motor development children's toys in their storage room in the basement.

“We can bring them up when we get back” Andrew offered “But right now we need to go, you have a check up with Abby before practice” 

“Okay” Neil sighed, before pressing another kiss on Anastasia's cheek and waited for Andrew to give his ritual kiss on the forehead before handing her over to Nicky and pressing the elevator button. “Bye Blue”   
....

“Josten! Welcome back!” A backliner boomed when Neil walked onto the court. 

“Josten! How's Anastasia?” A defensive dealer asked. 

“She’s good” Neil greeted as the head coach walked onto the field; and soon practice began and Neil finally felt the rush that came with the sport he loves so much. 

“How're you feeling?” Andrew asked during a water break. 

“A bit out of shape but like I'm finally back to normal” Neil beamed, taking a long sip of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, it's been a while. I keep telling myself that I'm gonna start posting more frequently but life is so busy...I'm sorry


	4. Aaron

 

No one expected the call, let alone Andrew - who was laying on the floor on a blanket with Ana, handing her the still cold teething ring. He heard his phone go off on the couch and got up to get it, making sure to keep an eye on his daughter who has taken to the habit of crawling away the moment someone took their eye off her. 

 

“Hello?” The boy answered without looking at the number, walking back to his daughter.  

 

 “Andrew” a female’s voice came through the phone, which automatically had Andrew’s finger’s reaching for the end call button until she said the two words that caused the slightest bit of hesitation “It’s Aaron.”

 

“I don’t care,” Andrew answered harshly, once again moving to hang up.

 

“He’s using again; he was passed out in the bathroom. I don’t know what to do” Katelyn sobbed “I don’t know what to do. If I send him to rehab no hospital or doctors office will accept him, they will kick him out of his residency - I know you’ve done this before, you’ve gotten him clean before.” 

 

 “He’s not my problem,” Andrew said before hanging up and laying on his stomach to ruffle his daughters’ hair, pressing a kiss on the side of her head for which she rewarded him with a smile that warmed the heart that many thought the male did not have.

 

.....

 

“Andrew” Nicky yelled, stepping out of the elevator with Neil - carrying arms load of grocery bags. 

 

“Shut up” The blonde snapped, Blue asleep on his chest. 

 

“We need to talk, the three of us” Nicky snapped as Neil moved to grab Blue. 

 

“She called” Andrew guessed as he watched Neil go to bring their daughter to her playpen. 

 

“Andrew, he’s relapsed, and if we don’t do anything, this can ruin his future. A future you worked so hard to make sure he had a chance at” Nicky reminded as he tilted his head to signal that he wanted the pair to meet him in the next room. 

 

Neil held his hand out, offering to help Andrew off the floor who took his hand and allowed the ginger to pull him up and into the kitchen. 

 

“It’s not like he appreciated it, he turned his back to me the moment the cheerleader got involved” Andrew reminded him unemotionally. “Why the hell would I help him again?” 

 

“Because he is family, and we have very little of that” Nicky reminded him

 

“I have a cousin, a partner, and a daughter. Why do I need a brother that doesn’t give a shit about me?” Andrew asked the other male, “I am not leaving my family for him.” 

 

“Then he comes here” Neil butted in, surprising Nicky but not surprising Andrew - he knew his partner too well to know he would jump in at some point. “I’m not saying do it if you don’t want to but if you do decide to help him, bring him here. In the beginning, we’ll put him in the second bathroom for the first wave of withdrawal. Then we’ll move the crib and changing table into our room and put a bed in Blue’s room for now but only if you want to.”

 

“Thank you, Neil” Nicky smiled at him. 

 

The ginger gave the nod to him and  turned to Andrew again, “Go for a drive and think about it.” 

 

Andrew looked at his partner for a few moments before nodding and made his way to leave the apartment. 

 

......

 

Nicky was the one to greet Aaron and Katelyn in front of the building, Blue in a stroller.

“It’s a penthouse, so you’ll need a code. Andrew and Neil aren’t home yet from practice,” Nicky motioned to the front door of the building where a doorman stood “We’ll go through the front.” 

 

Katelyn helped a pale and sweaty Aaron out of the passenger seat.

 

  “Come on, Baby. We’re almost there” She murmured, as she followed behind Nicky - leading Aaron into the building, giving the doorman a small smile as he held the door open.

 

“Wow, a doorman” Aaron huffed

 

“Don’t” Katelyn snapped. 

 

“Andrew almost didn’t help you. Honestly, he probably wouldn't have if it weren't for Neil. So Aaron, don’t piss him off, he’s happy, and he won’t let you ruin that” Nicky warned. 

 

 “I don’t need his help then,” Aaron hissed.

 

“Yes, you do! You can’t go to rehab and Katelyn is to busy trying to start her future to take care of you" Nicky snapped as they entered the elevator "and Andrew is the only one that we could trust to do this so shut up." 

 

Aaron grumbled a little but didn't say anything else until Blue, who had been asleep began to fuss. Nicky started to make shushing sounds as he began rocking the stroller, but to his dismay, the little girl opened her eyes, Nicky hoped he could get her to fall back asleep when they reached the apartment. 

 

"She really is gorgeous" Katelyn smiled at the girl. "Her eyes are so beautiful."

 

"A perfect mix of both parents," Nicky nodded. 

 

"Andrew's going to be fighting off those boys and girls with a stick" Katelyn nodded, still not looking up as Aaron watched her. He knew they can never get pregnant, not with him being a Beta and it didn't bother him until now - watching how Katelyn was watching the girl. 

 

"Luckily she'll have Neil, I think he's more level headed when it comes to family than Andrew" Nicky added "He's the reason that Eric and I decided to adopt"

 

"You plan on adopting?" Katelyn asked, surprised, "When did you decide?"

 

"The day that Blue got home, actually. I was kind of throwing myself a pity party because - being a Beta - I can never have children of my own; but Neil kind of yelled at me and reminded me that there are THOUSANDS of parentless children just hoping to be adopted. I may not have a womb to carry them, but that won't make them any less of my child" Nicky smiled as he watched the numbers begin to climb. 

 

"I'm happy for you. Do you know what age group you want?" 

 

"No, it's tough. I love Blue, and I would love to have a baby of my own but...then I think of Andrew - all of those teenagers in the system believing that no one wants them" Nicky sniffed, catching Aaron's attention "He was so defeated and angry. He didn't believe he could ever have a family. But he does now - he's got me, Neil, and this beautiful little girl for a daughter."

 

Aaron looked down at the elevator floor, not missing that Nicky didn't add his name on the list of Andrew's family - but he couldn't blame him. He hasn't been a brother to Andrew - the most brotherly thing he had done was smash Drake's head in, trying to get the guy off of his brother and even that is something any decent person would do. 

 

Then they finally reached the penthouse.

 

"Wow," Katelyn whistled as the three of them made their way into the apartment. "This place is huge."

 

"If they could afford this apartment, why not get a nice big house right outside of the city?" Aaron asked as they finally entered the living room and was laid onto the couch.

"Um, Neil owns the building." 

  
  


"What?!? This buildings huge" Katelyn gasped. 

 

"Well, I guess he figured that he can't play Exy all of his life and made a few investments with his money" Nicky hummed softly as he unbuckled Ana from the stroller and began to rock her in hope to lull her back to sleep "But he made the investments before Blue."

 

"Why do you keep calling her blue?" Aaron breathed from the couch. 

 

"It's a nickname" Nicky began "At some point during Neil's first trimester he was told she was the size of a blueberry. So, he began to refer to her as his little Blueberry; it was eventually shortened to Blue as a pet name.” 

 

“That’s so cute” Katelyn cooed “Uh, Nicky - I need to get Aaron’s bags, what’s the penthouse pin.”

 

“Six, three, seven, eleven, twenty-four, and thirteen,” Nicky said and watched as Katelyn nodded and turned to the elevator, mouthing the numbers over and over again. 

 

Nicky turned to look at Aaron just as he threw up on the living room floor.

 

....

 

By the time that Andrew and Neil got back home,  Katelyn had left to be able to get home in time to make her shift. 

 

Neil made a beeline to his daughter as Andrew turned to look at his sickly brother on his couch. 

 

“Bathroom,” Andrew said, motioning for Nicky to practically carry Aaron into the bathroom which Andrew had already set up the night before, switching the door handle to one that locks from the outside and taking anything that Aaron could hurt himself. 

 

It was only a few hours later that the banging, screaming, and begging started. 

 

The noise shocked Anastasia who stopped letting Andrew feed her any more baby food, even though she had not eaten nearly enough. 

 

“It’s okay” Neil’s voice penetrated Andrew’s flow of thought, “I’ll just take her to our room and breastfeed the rest of her dinner.” 

 

The Omega unclipped the bib and cared the frightened baby into his and Andrew’s bedroom for the rest of the night. 

 

It was going to be a long week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I know there were some questions on how I was going to introduce Aaron and it was actually really hard to figure out how the twins will work things out without Neil intervening.

**Author's Note:**

> Love and positive days to all of you!!


End file.
